


Love Transforms A Dragon

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Don't copy to another site, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mirandy spooktacular, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: Miranda crosses a witch who turns her into a dragon. How can she make Andy see the truth of who she is?





	Love Transforms A Dragon

Stalking out of Elias Clarke, Miranda collided with someone and her wrist was gripped tightly to steady her.

Stepping back quickly, she tore her arm free and glared at the wizened old woman. "You should watch where you step and keep your gnarly hands to yourself." She spat furiously, letting her inner dragon breathe fire.

It had been a long few weeks since Paris and the incompetence that surrounded her was astounding. Emily was still hobbling around on crutches, Nigel was pointedly ignoring her, and Andréa...

...well, she had not seen Andréa since the week after Paris, when they had caught one another's eyes across the busy street and she'd been offered one of her brightest smiles and a wave and promptly ignored the gesture.

She didn't miss the brunette, of that she was certain, or at least that's what she told herself. And yet, her dreams each night took her to that night in Paris. If only she had not been so cold, Andréa may not have felt the need to seek comfort in the arms of that blonde floppy-haired sleaze, Christian.

What if she had just listened to her the following day? What if she'd told Nigel what was about to happen? What if she hadn't compared Andréa to herself.

The possibilities of things being different were endless and the what-ifs haunted subconscious.

She heard the hoarse voice muttering and a blaze of warmth whooshed through her and then she was cold.

Taking stock of her surroundings, she saw nothing but ankles. The gnarled hand she'd yanked off her just moments before scooped her up off the sidewalk and she looked up into blazing blue eyes.

"You will stay like this until you learn that your inner dragon not only hurts those who love you but you too, Miriam." The old woman spoke softly. "There is one, above all, who loves you despite all that. Your one true love. Find her, she is the only one who will see you as you are now. Find her, she will read you as she always has. She is the only one that will be able to reverse my spell. Find your true love, see her worth and hold on to her."

Miranda saw the town car pull up to the curb and looking around the old woman, was startled by her reflection. She took in the long scaly silver wings, big blue eyes and a long tail that curled around the old woman's hand.

The old woman launched her up into the air and she dropped for a moment before her wings unfurled and she swept them up and down. The cool breeze helped carry her away from the old woman and into the bustling foot traffic.

Miranda found it odd that no one saw her but then remembered the words. She glided to the floor and hopped away from rushing feet to a doorway, unused to travelling on four legs.

Miranda didn't believe in tales of one true love, but then again before that day she had not believed in magic. She sat and pondered the crone's words and only one sentence struck a chord in her.

_Find her, she will read you as she always has._

There was only one person who had been able to read her. The impossible, impudent young woman who had walked away from her.

She had to find Andréa.

Jumping a little, Miranda unfurled her wings and beat them until she had left the ground and was flitting through the air towards the New York Mirror.

Gliding once more to a stop, Miranda looked up at the home of the New York Mirror. The doors were fastened closed against the cold autumn air. There was no way to get inside, unless...

The door opened and a blast of warm air meant if she hurried, she would be able to find Andréa. She moved quickly again and the doors tumbled closed behind her catching her tail. A small yelp had her breathing fire and the air began to smell of burning.

"Someone must be smoking in the toilets again." Someone grumbled as the door opened. Miranda yanked her tail away, glaring furiously at the door as if it was to blame for all her woes.

She thanked every deity she could name that she'd seen fit to send her Bobbsey's away to their fathers. What would she do if she hadn't?

It had been a hard decision but the thing with Stephen had forced her hand. He'd been spotted with a bevvy of younger women and the press presence had become relentless.

Moving on four paws towards the back of the building, where she knew the bullpen was located, she hoped to find Andréa and have all this mess put behind her.

Upon catching sight of the brunette, Miranda's heart clenched.

Worrying a pencil between her teeth as she typed, it looked like the whole world was sat on Andréa's thin shoulders. The fact she had lost more weight and her eyes held dark circles worried Miranda greatly.

She stalled beside the desk for a moment, wondering how she could navigate the immense height.

Unfurling her wings once more, she beat them until she started to gain height, floating just on the peripheral of Andréa's vision. She watched as the pencil dropped from the younger woman's mouth and her head snapped to the side to gaze at her.

"I've finally lost my mind," Andréa whispered as her shoulders sagged and her eyes closed. "Everyone's said it was only a matter of time, after Paris. I never thought I'd start imagining dragons instead of dreaming about one in particular." She spoke as if to herself.

Miranda dived, landing inelegantly scattering the papers covering half of Andréa's desk.

Huffing she hopped back onto two feet and saw Andréa gazing at her. A puff of smoke exited her mouth and she smirked internally as Andréa sat back in stunned disbelief. She concentrated willing Andréa to read into what she was trying to tell her. Letting out another huff, a blaze of smoke left her mouth in the shape of a stiletto-heeled pump.

"Holy shit." Andréa continued to gape at her, her mouth opening and closing in disbelief. "Miranda?" She finally whispered, seemingly gathering her wits.

Miranda sighed and a burst of smoke in the shape of a tick exited from her nostrils. She could see Andréa still didn't quite believe it.

Hopping to the keyboard, she hit keys with her paws but was not heavy enough to force the words onto a page.

H E L P

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy couldn't believe what she was seeing, the tiny silver dragon was so cute, but had to be a figment of her vivid imagination, of too many nights spent awake day-dreaming of Miranda Priestly.

Surely Miranda Priestly wasn't a tiny, little fire-breathing dragon?

No, it had to be her. She'd clearly tumbled into madness without realising as the day wore on and was ready to be sectioned.

The dragon certainly wasn’t asking for her help, was it?

She started babbling. Taking the opportunity, if for whatever reason this was Miranda, to apologise. To say all the words, she wished she could say in person.

She'd made a mistake, leaving as she had, not because she didn't want to be a journalist, but because she had lost her place in the editor's life. Although she'd settled into the hectic world of The New York Mirror, she'd missed Miranda, quirks and all. She had tried to forget it all, to put her time at Runway to the back of her mind, but thoughts of the beautiful editor haunted her.

"You know, even if I have finally gone mad, I wanna apologise, for the way I left Runway. And I wanna thank you for the recommendation." Andy offered the small dragon a tired smile.

"You talking to yourself again, Sachs?" Andy's editor, Greg Hill, popped up from nowhere and glanced at the total disarray that was her desk but didn't see the dragon perched on the keyboard of her laptop. "Sign of madness you know?" He grinned.

"Sachs is crazy, crazy, crazy. Talks to herself, herself, herself. All-day long. " Someone nearby sang.

Andy closed her tired eyes and took a deep breath.

The roar of the small dragon and the smell of burning had her eyes blazing open again and she looked down to see the small dragon, wings unfolded and heckles raised, breathing fire in the direction of her colleague Bryce.

"Can it, Bryce," Greg growled. "Sachs, go home, do whatever it is you do to relax. Get some sleep. You look like shit." The concern in his voice was clear. "You did well this week, rookie, so I don't want to see you again 'til Monday."

"Yes, boss. I'll just tidy this." Andy gestured over her desk. "I dunno how it gets so disorganised." She glanced pointedly at the small dragon, who huffed.

Smirking, Andy arranged the papers and slipped them into a folder before attempting to close the lid of her laptop. The dragon let out another hiss as it hopped out of the way as fire erupted from its mouth again.

Greg looked around. "Who's lighting matches?" He growled, charging off towards Bryce and sniffing the air. "The last thing we need is health and safety breathing down our necks."

Andy scooped the items from her desk into her reporter bag. She shrugged her leather jacket on before placing her hand, palm up, on the desk. "Hop on." She urged quietly, looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to her.

When the dragon didn't move, she swept it into her hand and curled her fingers around the beast.

The dragon felt so real in her palm. Warm and dry, and somewhat scaly its head popped between her fingers and her thumb ran almost unconsciously over its head.

"I need to call my therapist," Andy mumbled to herself. "I can't believe I'm carrying a fucking dragon no one else can see."

She pulled the bag across her shoulders before raising her hand towards her shoulder. "Either hop on or you're being stowed in the bag." She muttered.

The dragon seemed to roll its eyes and just as Andy made to lower her arm, it surged forward. Its retractable claws extended and dug into the soft leather of her jacket.

Andy looked down at her shoulder and frowned. "Fuck this." She cursed. "I suppose one less designer item is the least of my worries now, especially after handing all my stuff from Paris to Emily."

She walked from the bullpen quickly and made her way out onto the street, the dragon perched on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck, it's warm breath against her skin a reminder that this was possibly real.

But how?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda didn't know how she could show Andréa what she was seeing, was very real.

It was a surreal experience to be sat on her shoulder, inhaling the scent of vanilla on her skin and coconut in her hair. Such pedestrian scents were made wonderful again when associated with this woman's innate warmth.

Andréa surprisingly didn't travel on the subway but walked the city streets quickly on foot, keeping her bag close. The city was becoming dark, and the darkness seemed somewhat ominous.

Finally arriving at a red door on the lower east side, Andréa twisted her key in the lock and dragged herself tiredly up two flights of stairs. Opening her apartment, she placed her bag down and pulled the deadbolt into place.

Miranda glanced around curiously from her position on Andréa's shoulder.

The room they had entered was rather bare except for an old TV, a small stereo, a cheap coffee table and a tatty looking couch. The adjoining kitchen, split by a plywood partition, held only minimal appliances, a fridge that held a small freezer compartment, a coffee machine and a microwave. The apartment was clean though.

Moving across the living area, Andréa sat on the couch, placed her head in her hands and sighed.

It was the sigh, and the fact Andréa's shoulders shook with her tears, that told Miranda how overwhelmed and weary she was. She wondered what pain the younger woman held inside.

What caused Andréa's tears when she had everything she wanted?

She had left her for this life, so why wasn't she happy?

She had so many questions and each one would remain unanswered since she couldn't voice them.

As if sensing it, the brunette started to speak through her tears.

"You know, Paris was the worst time. My boyfriend was leaving me, my friends took his side when he said I'd changed beyond recognition. None of them liked the person I became." Andréa sniffed back her tears. "I came back to this empty place."

Miranda soared from her shoulder and perched on her knee, gazing up at the young woman. Her head tilted to the side, listening intently to the words being spoken.

"I tried my best to do my job, but I failed. I fucked up 'cause I let my feelings get in the way." Andréa paused to gather her thoughts. "I tell myself leaving was for the best, but it doesn't make the pain go away. I miss it...her...and now...well, I must be goin' crazy if I'm seeing dragons." She sat back and rested her head against the couch with tears still slipping from under her closed eyes. "What do I do now?" She asked brokenly.

Miranda's stomach growled and Andréa sniffed before chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too. I might splurge and cook up some steaks for us." Andréa giggled. She opened her eyes and looked down at her. "You like steak, right? Oh, who am I kidding, you're an imaginary Miran-dragon." She grinned at her play on words. "Of course, you like steak."

Miranda wanted to smile but forced herself not to. A steak would be an acceptable evening meal. She nodded once, a deep bow of her head.

Andréa peered down at her more closely. "Your eyes are the exact shape and colour as hers." She licked her lips. "It's uncanny. Even when I dream of her, there's something not quite right. Her voice and her eyes, they're usually gentler. It's like I just see her true self or some version of her from a past life."

Andréa scooped her up again and stood up. "I always felt Miranda and I had met before. There was a spark of recognition and she pulled me in." She shrugged and moved towards the kitchen. "I wish you could talk, that way I'd know my madness was absolute."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As Andy prepared the steaks, she asked herself why she'd spoken the way she had to the dragon. There was just something about it that had her wanting to tell it all her secrets.

There was only one human who had conjured that reaction within her, but Miranda Priestly was not someone you just opened up to. She didn't let just anyone in. Andy didn't know if she even had a true friend, at one time she thought maybe Nigel, but then Paris happened.

She wondered what Nigel was up to. They'd had dinner upon his return from Paris and he'd still been rather pissed off with her, which made him quite curt. He was more pissed at Miranda though, he believed after fifteen years of working together, she should have at least had the decency to warn him.

Andy had tried to make excuses. Maybe after receiving the divorce papers, Miranda momentarily forgot. Maybe she hadn't known until the morning of the luncheon and with the frantic pace of the events simply couldn't find the time to advise him of the changes.

Nigel had grown frustrated with her and started needling her about being just like the rest of the silly girls who grew to hero-worship the editor. He'd been rather cruel in the end and told her she would never mean anything to Miranda.

He'd apologised the following day, but his words had done their damage and she'd ignored his texts and emails.

It was just another loss to contend with on top of the others. If there was one person from Runway, she had thought was her friend, it was the sassy Creative Director.

She set some broccoli and carrots to steam before moving to the fridge and pulling out a reasonable bottle of white wine. She had splurged that week after getting her first proper by-line.

She poured a large glass before finding a small plastic bottle cap from an empty water bottle and pouring some wine into it and pushing it towards the dragon. "Sorry, I don't have any glasses small enough." She saw the breath of smoke and shrugged unapologetically.

Setting the steaks on the grill, Andy waited four minutes for them to brown before turning them. She sipped her wine and hummed. Another five minutes passed and she wrapped them loosely in foil on a chopping board to rest.

She tested the vegetables and nodded. She chopped some zucchini and sliced them diagonally about an inch thick. She mixed olive oil, rosemary, thyme, salt, and pepper in a small bowl and threw the zucchini in, tossing it until it was coated. She placed the zucchini onto the grill and waited a few minutes before turning.

It would be a good meal and at least she had company.

She plated everything, sliced everything on the second plate into small bite-size morsels suitable for the tiny dragon and carried the two plates to the small coffee table. She returned to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of wine, the bottle cap and her glass.

Glancing at the dragon, Andy arched an eyebrow. "You coming?" She watched as it unfurled its wings and soared through the partition's windows and landed elegantly in front of the smaller plate.

Unable to stop herself, Andy grinned widely.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda enjoyed the perfectly cooked steak and could admit she was surprised by Andréa's culinary skills.

She'd found it a very suitable evening meal and, albeit, with reluctance, she lapped at the crisp white wine in the bottle cap.

Andréa ate efficiently but seemed to take no joy in the meal she had prepared. It felt like everything she did, in her current state, was an effort.

Andréa stood and moved to the small stereo and soft music started to play. She stepped towards the partly closed door and realised it was the bathroom. The door was kept ajar as the shower hissed and the whisper of clothes being removed assaulted her senses.

Miranda suddenly wished she could join the brunette.

That thought, in itself, was a shock. There had never been another woman that affected her as much as Andréa did, a woman whose presence had her heart pounding and her palms sweating.

She'd tried to pass it off, telling herself that it was simply the start of middle age, of menopause. The lack of desire to be intimate with Stephen also prompted this thought, and yet...

Dreaming of Andréa became a regular occurrence, of them sharing intimate dinners by candlelight, of conversing, of stolen kisses.

A sudden realisation hit her.

She loved Andréa Sachs.

How on Earth could she make it known?

Forming an idea, she waited and was rewarded as the shower cut out and the brunette stepped from it. Miranda could hear moving around, humming along to the quiet music as it played. When Andréa started to sing loudly, the lyrics caught her attention.

****_I want to hide the truth_  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

Andréa did not have the voice of an angel, in fact, her talent for singing was rather lacklustre.

But at the same time, something was appealing about it. The carefree way she almost roared the words. It was so uninhibited.

When Andréa finally appeared, she was wearing a pair of purple silk shorts and a matching shirt and her hair was wrapped in a towel. She stalled at the sight of her and rubbed her eyes.

"Still here." Andréa's whisper cut across the room and Miranda shook her head. She launched herself off the couch and soared onto her shoulder again, careful not to bare her claws. She nudged Andréa's cheek with her nose.

Miranda desperately wanted the younger woman to stop questioning her faculties. If she couldn't believe what she was seeing the curse would never be reversed. She nuzzled her cheek some more before spreading her wings and flying back to the coffee table.

She landed and nodded pointedly at the wine with a tilt of her head, her eyes never leaving Andréa's.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy scoffed at the dragon's blatant demand for wine but couldn't fault it. The wine was certainly needed. While in the shower, she'd persuaded herself that all this was some dream.

Stepping to the couch, she sat and reached for the wine, pouring herself another large glass and filling the bottle cap. She watched as the small dragon lapped again at the wine and hiccupped, a burst of fire blasting from its mouth.

She laughed and was treated to a baleful gaze before the dragon smiled. Well, she supposed it was a smile. The lips parted and the dragon flashed a set of pearly while sharp, pointed teeth.

The dragon continued to gaze at her unblinkingly. It was uncanny how much its eyes reminded her of Miranda.

Swallowing her wine, Andy sighed and sat back. "I wish we could talk." She muttered, finishing her wine. "Properly." She smiled softly. "Not just smoke signals."

The dragon huffed a blast of smoke, its eyes following the trail until it disappeared. It looked at her again and she leaned forward in anticipation, sensing it was going to try to communicate with her.

Another burst of smoke exploded from its mouth, forming a heart. It almost sparkled in the low light.

Andy found her breath catching as the heart formed and shimmered. A second heart was formed and they overlapped as the first heart evaporated and the second continued to gleam.

"You're kinda adorable, you know?" Andy smiled softly. "And your eyes are really beautiful." She sighed. "Like Miranda's. Perhaps I've created you as a replacement for her."

The dragon blasted another smoke plume, this time a question mark.

"If I say it out loud, there's no taking it back," Andy stated.

She grabbed her wine glass and sipped it until it was empty. Standing, she collected the plates and cutlery and moved towards the kitchen and started washing up.

There was just one thought in her mind as she kept herself busy. A thought that she had, when awake, been pushing into the far recesses of her mind but which had become very much apparent as she dreamed.

She was in love with Miranda Priestly.

Leaving the plates to drain at the side of the sink, she was surprised to find the dragon on the bench beside her. It has crept up so quietly Andy had failed to notice it.

It was this silent movement that had a sudden realisation forming.

This dragon was Miranda Priestly.

She whimpered softly. "Oh God, I think I need sleep."

Miranda expelled another smoke tick and jumped onto her hand ready to be carried to bed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda wondered how she would sleep beside the woman, but upon being placed gently down on the mattress, she found herself surrounded by the scents she had come to associate with Andréa. She spun around on the pillow until she found the perfect position to settle in and curled up.

Andréa stepped quickly to the bathroom, closing the door and when she returned a few moments later Miranda caught the hint of mint on her breath as she lay facing her.

Her eyes trailed over the well-known features and the natural beauty of the younger woman left Miranda aching.

Andréa had a mature face, distinctive in its slender oval shape. Her perfect, almost alabaster, skin held no imperfection other than a smattering of freckles across her cheeks. Her eyes were large and shimmered like pools of molten chocolate, and Miranda found herself drowning in their depths. And then there were the generous, full, kissable lips. Even the light curly tendrils framing her face appealed to her.

Miranda wished she had taken the time to appreciate the woman beside her while she had the chance. Andréa was beautiful, and age would only enhance it.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking," Andréa spoke softly. "I can see you're searching my features and wanna know why? It's not like I'm pretty."

Miranda was stunned by that. Andréa was simply gorgeous.

How could she even think she wasn't pretty?

"I am a smart, fat girl." The words were whispered and Andréa's eyes closed, hiding her sadness. "I was surrounded by what the fashion world defines as beautiful." She shook her head. "And most people made it abundantly clear, I was not it."

Miranda felt tears sting in her eyes and couldn't stop them from flowing down her scaly cheeks. She struggled to breathe, unwilling to breathe fire and possibly scorch something. Her whole body shook with the effort of holding them back.

She was surprised when Andréa picked her up and lay her on her chest. She felt the gentle swipe of her thumbs under her eyes as a finger tilted her chin up. She hiccupped and flames burst from her lips, barely missing the brunette.

Andréa chuckled and continued to run her thumb along her face. "You know before when I said by saying things out loud, I couldn't take them back?" Andréa asked.

Miranda bowed her head in acquiescence. She had wondered over the words, wished Andréa felt brave enough to be open and honest with her, albeit in dragon form.

"I'm in love," Andréa whispered. "She's the most infuriating, stubborn, brilliant woman and I know it's impossible." She sighed. "I would never have anything to offer her, except for my heart."

There was a pause as Andréa collected her thoughts and a finger brushed between her eyes.

"I'm in love with my old boss. I am in love with Miranda Priestly." She admitted. "There was always this subtle attraction that simmered between us. I ran from her in Paris because I realised she can break my heart in a way no other ever could." Andréa's eyes closed again as she continued to speak. "I ran from her because she hurt someone who had shown her nothing but loyalty and I thought, in my panic, that if she could do that to Nigel, she could do it to me."

Miranda wanted to cry again. She wished she could vocalise everything she felt. She wanted to admit her love, her desire to never let Andréa go, to never take her for granted again.

Suddenly, a burst of heat surrounded her and although she was face to face with Andréa's chin, her naked legs rested between two, toned thighs.

The movement along her nose halted and she glanced up to see the amazement in Andréa's eyes as she snatched her hand away quickly

Making to scramble away, Miranda was held in a firm grip against the warm body below her as Andréa clutched her.

"No, don't go," Andréa whispered.

"Andréa, I..." Miranda's voice was hoarse. Turning away and coughing slightly, flames erupted from her mouth. She squeaked in surprise and felt Andréa shaking against her in silent laughter. "I do not see what is so funny," Miranda stated.

"Oh, shit...I...you...you really can breathe fire." Andréa guffawed loudly.

Miranda couldn't help but laugh along. "God, I've missed you, Andréa Sachs." She admitted.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The fact a very naked Miranda Priestly was lying on top of her, with only a duvet between them, was a pleasant moment after a day filled with surprises. But what had stunned her the most was Miranda's admission that she'd been missed, followed by the older woman hiding her eyes and resting her head on her left breast to listen to her heart.

Her fingers trailed through Miranda's hair and massaged her neck and shoulders until the older woman shivered.

Grabbing the duvet from the empty side of the bed, Andy placed it carefully over Miranda, covering the nakedness. She spun them so Miranda was settled against the pillow she had initially claimed as her own and slipped from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Miranda husked.

Andy stalled and turned to face Miranda. "To find you some pyjamas and to get you a bottle of water. You must be thirsty after your adventure today." Andy bit her lip. "And you can't be overly comfortable naked in my bed."

Miranda glanced down at herself but then her eyes slowly raised over her long legs. Andy saw the longing flash in her eyes and turned away, believing it was a trick of the lamplight.

"Sit down, Andréa," Miranda asked. Andy turned towards the bed and saw Miranda pat the small space beside her. "Please."

The soft plea worked on Andy and she took the five steps needed to sit beside the woman wrapped up in her bed. She sat down, biting her lip nervously and keeping her eyes averted.

"I believe your legs have always been one of my favourite things, after your face." Miranda sat up, clutching the duvet against her. She raised her hand and tilted Andy's face towards her. "As for being naked, I find that I do not mind it when I am here with you."

The words were spoken gently, in a tone Andy had only ever heard Miranda use with her daughters.

"I tried to tell you, while in dragon form, with my smoke hearts. You are held in my heart, as I am in yours." Miranda entwined their fingers. "Can't you see how well we fit, Andréa?"

Andy searched her eyes. "Yeah, I can see it too." She sighed. "Will you tell me what happened today, Miranda?" She asked.

"I had an unfortunate run-in outside of Elias Clarke with a despicable old crone. The woman clutched me and I asked her to desist." Miranda rolled her eyes. "She must have cast a spell, the next thing I know, I surrounded by feet and then in her hand. She told me to find the one that loves me despite my inner dragon, the one that can read me. I had to find my one true love."

Andy sensed there was more to the tale but didn't want to push for answers.

"I had to find her, see her worth and hold on to her." Miranda shook the hand she held. "You are it, Andréa. It took me a few moments to allow the words to sink in, but once I did, I understood it was you I needed to seek out."

"But...well, last time I saw you, you ignored me," Andy whispered.

"How could I seek you out?" Miranda asked. "I have barely allowed myself to think of you as my impossible feelings for you...well, they hurt. I thought I'd lost you forever." She smiled. "I find the knowledge you feel just as strongly as I, rather pleasing." She licked her lips. "I...well, I hope you will give me a chance, to show you how pure and true, my feelings for you, are."

"Not too pure, I hope?" Andy couldn't help but smile in return.

Miranda's finger slipped from her chin and she cupped her cheek, pulling her closer. "Oh, no. Not too pure, at all."

Andy found their first kiss exhilarating. The gentle pressure of Miranda's lips on hers was like nothing she'd encountered before. She was enthralled by the kiss and knew nothing could ever take the memory of the moment away from her.

Her body quivered as Miranda's tongue caressed hers. Andy felt so safe at the moment, with Miranda's hand cupping her cheek and as the editor lay back, pulling her down with her, it was all she could do to stop her body from shaking in anticipation of what may come.

She felt Miranda's warm skin beneath the silk of her shirt and realised the older woman had pulled the duvet from between them.

As they lay there on her bed, Andy had to use every bit of willpower not to rip her clothes off so she could feel Miranda's warm, soft skin against her own. The heat radiating from their bodies was scorching.

Their tongues entwined again as Miranda continued to control their kiss as Andy pressed down against her thigh and felt herself growing wetter as her arousal spiked.

Miranda shuddered beneath her as her hands caressed under her shirt, the tips of her fingers trailing up and down her spine delicately.

Andy's long dark curls created a barrier from the outside world. Miranda stared up into her eyes as their kiss broke and they took the time to catch their breath, seeming to drink her in.

Andy felt her juices begin to flow down her inner thighs, ruining her shorts.

Miranda grabbed Andy's firm ass and pulled her closer before turning them so they were on their sides facing one another.

"I don't want to rush this," Miranda admitted. "Only to have you come to regret it."

Andy whimpered loudly and closed her eyes, attempting to gain control over her raging hormones.

Andy heard Miranda swallow and her eyes blazed open. She scooted out of the embrace and slipped from the bed, padding out of the room quickly and heading towards the kitchen.

Grabbing a chilled bottle of water from the fridge and a glass, on her return to the bedroom, she saw a pile of clothes and a purse that could only belong to the woman in her bed. She scooped the items up and made her way back into the bedroom.

Placing the clothes down, Andy saw Miranda's surprise and sat on the mattress to pour the clear liquid. She handed the glass to Miranda and watched as she drained the glass and set it down on the bedside table. "You want those pyjamas now?"

"No, but if you have a robe, I must go to the bathroom." Miranda blushed. She'd covered herself in Andy's absence and seemed nervous.

Andy stood again and moved towards the bathroom. She took her blue Fendi terrycloth monster bathrobe off the hook on the door and handed it to the older woman and turned her back to give her some privacy.

Andy heard Miranda snort and turned to see her looking down at the eyes on her chest. The robe was large on her and she looked adorable.

Miranda moved gracefully to the bathroom and closed the door.

Andy heard the old plumbing hiss as the shower ran. When she' returned almost twenty minutes later, her hair was swept back off her makeup-free face. Andy could smell the hint of vanilla from her body wash and mint from her toothpaste.

"I had to use your toothbrush. I hope you do not mind it." Miranda looked down, as if embarrassed.

"Mi casa es tu casa." Andy tried to reassure. She cursed herself for not having spare toiletries, but since Paris and Nate's abrupt departure, she had struggled to work out what needed replacing. "Nate took nearly everything from the bathroom and kitchen." She explained.

"Is he gone for good?" Miranda asked as she settled back into bed.

The question was a surprise. "Yeah. He's in Boston now, and according to Facebook enjoying his newly single status." Andy fell silent.

"Stephen moved to Seattle," Miranda stated. "He's living with his new floozy." She admitted. She kept her eyes averted. "He wants nothing to do with Cassidy and Caroline, not that they are overly bothered." Miranda turned to face her. "They seemed more upset you had left." She admitted.

"I like them," Andy whispered. "I think they sensed I liked you all too."

"Well, you shall see them again, of course," Miranda told her.

"Yes, Miranda." Andy happily agreed before turning and flipping the lamp off.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda couldn't wait to feel Andréa naked against her, her thighs pressed at either side of her head. She wanted to kiss and lick along the length of them, mapping every curve and hollow. She wanted to run her fingernails along Andréa’s sensitive skin as her tongue worked against her clit.

The thoughts of what she wanted to do to the brunette made her breath catch. She had jumped into a cold shower after their little make out session, but her nipples were rock hard and she throbbed with aching desire.

Admitting their feelings had changed her from dragon to woman, and as a woman, she wanted nothing more than to consummate their relationship.

They had just recently made their mutual attraction known but Miranda was very certain she wouldn't make any advances unless she knew it to be right. She would wait as long as necessary but saying that the night was sorely testing her patience.

With Andréa sleeping beside her, her hand casually resting on her left breast, she wanted the younger woman more than she wanted anything.

Her mind focussed on the fact it was she who had halted the natural progression of their kisses. All she'd needed to do was to raise her hands and unbutton that damn shirt and she would have had Andréa's breasts as her sole focus. All she'd hand to do was snake her hands beneath those silk shorts and she would have had her fingers covered in the fragrant essence of the woman she loved.

In her musings, she swore she would create a friendship that would only enhance this relationship. She would work hard not to destroy things as she usually did.

She had fantasised of Andréa being in bed with her like this, but the circumstances behind this were strange. She had been transformed into a dragon and an admission of love had changed her back into the woman.

And now, miraculously, she was the woman who ached for someone with her entire being, the woman who could love someone, other than her daughters, with her entire battered heart in the knowledge she was safe.

"This best be worth the wait," Miranda muttered.

Andréa hummed and nuzzled into her neck, her warm breath causing the fine hairs to rise. "Dunno why you're making us wait." Her voice held remnants of sleep as her hand slipped between the folds of the robe she still wore and caressed her breast.

The feelings the casual caress caused caught her off guard. In her internal monologue, she had not detected the change in Andréa's breathing signalling she was awake.

The faint patter of rain against the windows was the only sound as Miranda's breathing turned ragged and she moved into the light caress. She felt electric touch coursing its way to her very centre.

The rain showed no signs of letting up and a clap of lightning lit up the room briefly. She usually hated thunderstorms but she felt safe wrapped in Andréa's loose embrace.

Her usual insecurities had disappeared. She felt desire but more than that, she felt desired.

She knew, given time, Andréa could be her life raft when she felt she was drowning. Andréa provided hope.

Andréa's hands moved down, her fingers trailing over her stomach. It was one of the areas she was most self-conscious about. Its rounded softness showed her age and the fact she had carried her twins.

Pulling the hand away, she raised it to her lips and kissed it, trying to reassure the woman pressed along her back that her touch wasn't unwanted. She moved the hand back to her breast.

A deep rumbling clap of thunder had her turning and hiding her face in the crook of Andréa's neck.

The rain was the only sound other than their breathing and this surprised Miranda. Years ago, upon first moving to New York, she had lived in an apartment where the noise of her neighbours travelled across the floors. She had been able to hear them moving, watching TV and even arguing. The noise had been a constant source of discomfort but at this moment she felt absolute peace.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

One of the things Andy loved about having Miranda in her arms was how right it felt but what she realised was that however self-confident Miranda was within the fashion world, on a personal level she had insecurities like everyone else.

Like her body image. The fact Miranda had pulled Andy's fingers away from the soft curve of her belly showed her the editor held a multitude of insecurities. The fact she hid her face in the crook of her neck as she trembled with every clap of thunder and lightning, showed her fear. She was beautifully human.

Andy wanted desperately to reassure Miranda, that she was not only safe but loved despite any outward imperfection. As far as she was concerned, Miranda was the most beautiful woman she'd ever clapped eyes on.

It was obvious that Miranda had been hurt by life and it made Andy angry that someone could have intentionally hurt the older woman and cause her to erect a wall around her emotions. But then again, part of Andy's attraction to her was because was determined and focused. Her strength and her ability to navigate a man's world was particularly sexy to her.

"Miranda?" Andy whispered.

Miranda hummed absentmindedly.

"I would love to kiss you again," Andy admitted. "In fact, I would also like more, but I realise you want to wait."

"I didn't know if you wanted more." Miranda pulled back, searching her eyes. She leaned back in and kissed Andy who moaned and deepened the kiss.

Andy told herself if kissing Miranda was all she was able to do that night; she was damn well going to make sure it would be a kiss the other woman never forgot. She could feel Miranda glowing flustered and was delighted as her hands swept under her shirt and her fingers trailed over her ribs.

"I didn't want to assume." Miranda breathed against her lips

Andy heard Miranda's breath catch as she gasped for air. Their breathing had become erratic as they kissed. Andy looked down at Miranda and saw the desire darkening her eyes to a deep sapphire.

She pulled Miranda closer and turned them so she was on her back with the editor resting on top of her and each point their bodies touched radiated heat. Andy cupped Miranda's ass and pulled her flush against her aching core as one of Miranda's thighs slipped between hers.

"I need you to say it, I need you to tell me you want me to make love to you." Miranda moved, her thigh rubbing against where Andy ached the most.

Andy held Miranda's face tenderly her hands. "Love me, Miranda. Make me yours." She told her softly, offering a bright smile.

Miranda swept in and teased her lips with the tip of her tongue and Andy tasted the sweetness of her. The kiss was tentative and gentle, but passionate.

Andy returned the kisses with fervour, allowing her hands to squeeze Miranda's pert ass as Miranda's hands roamed freely over her abs, stomach and ribs until the barrier of clothing became frustrating.

Lifting her hands, Miranda fumbled with the buttons, quickly tearing them from the buttonholes until she could push the shirt from Andy's shoulders.

This was the moment Andy had dreamt of since Paris, if not longer. If she was honest, she had begun to develop feelings for Miranda months before. "Oh, God. I can't believe this is happening."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda looked down at Andréa's breasts and watched her nipples harden under her intense gaze. She bent and sucked one into her mouth.

Andréa tugged ineffectually at the belt of the robe she wore until she swatted her hand away and untied it as she continued to lick, nip and suck on the sensitive nub in her mouth. It felt like the most exquisite torture to have Andréa's skin against her mouth, having the opportunity to feast upon her.

Miranda released the nipple with a pop and began her descent down Andréa's body. Christening her bare skin with sensuous kisses and moaning in appreciation as she took her time kissing, licking and sucking.

Andréa's body responded to each touch with enthusiasm, and she glanced up and saw Andréa following her movements in awe as she let her silver hair graze against the pale, toned body below her. Her mouth moved lower and lower until...

"Oh, fuuuuuuck, that feels so good, don't stop." Andréa cried out at the firm stroke of her tongue over the silk of her molten core.

Miranda's hands moved to the waist of her shorts and tugged them down, pulling back as she navigated them down Andréa's long legs only to toss them to the side. She pulled the robe off and threw it over the edge of the bed where it landed in a heap beside the ruined shorts. Miranda adored the scent of Andréa's arousal thick in the air

The more excited Andréa became, the more Miranda wanted to give her pleasure. She found something intoxicating about the younger woman's pleasure as she flicked her tongue through swollen folds to nudge at the sensitive bundle of nerves. Spreading Andréa's thighs further, she settled between her muscular thighs.

Miranda slid her hand between them, swirling her fingers against the entrance to her pussy and Andréa rolled her hips. She collected the copious fluids on her fingers before using them to enter her. One finger, followed by another, and then a third.

Andréa threw her head back and panted breathlessly as she arched into her touch.

Miranda felt insatiable. Thrusting her fingers, she curled them slightly and thought Andréa was going to hit the roof. The way her back bowed and she wailed, her voice echoing in the darkness, was indescribable. She was out of control as she trembled against her lips and fingers, so close to her climax.

Miranda wanted Andréa to experience an orgasm at her hands. she spread her legs further and pulling back, allowed her warm breath to trail over her as she stared at the younger woman's pussy in complete wonder. Her outer lips were parted as her fingers worked in and out and were swollen from her arousal. Her clit peeked from its hood. Andréa was so wet and she could see her juices glistening, even in the darkness of the room. Her hand was soaked. She inhaled wanting to breathe in the very essence of the younger woman.

Miranda could feel her desire rising, she knew she could come simply by watching Andréa unravel. She bent and started to gently lick on her exposed clit.

Andréa responded by rubbing her pussy against her face, trying to get me to lick harder or faster so she sucked Andréa's clit into her mouth, her tongue pressing firmly upon it and felt the woman's climax claim her, her inner walls squeezing against her fingers almost painfully. Miranda eased her through the orgasm, licking her clit, her fingers swill moving inside her until she collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

Moving up, Miranda needed release, she straddled Andréa's thigh and moved against it, her head resting against Andréa's breast. Her heart thundered in her ears as with a roar of Andréa's name, she careened over the edge and waves of intense pleasure washed through her, leaving her born anew.

This was her fairy tale and it gave her hope, that true love would conquer all. After all, it had slain the dragon.

**fin**


End file.
